Second Chance
by toxicgurl169
Summary: Cole is the source and the sisters go and try to kill him. Will they succeed or will Phoebe and Cole ever get their second chance


**By:** Toxicgurl169

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** Cole's the source and the sisters intend to kill him…will him and Phoebe be able to get a second chance

**Authors Note:** If you truly like my writing PLEASE let me know. I love writhing Cole and Phoebe stories but when people don't respond I get discouraged. So please review…I don't think there are nearly enough Phoebe and Cole M stories and I would like to write that for everyone but you must review. Without further ado…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Second Chance**

The penthouse elevators doors dinged causing Cole to stop his speech about organizing the underworld. The various demons and warlocks stood guard as the three powerful charmed ones strutted into the room with vanquishing potions in hand. Cole waved his hand signaling for everyone to stand down. He walked around the table pushing the black robe back a little intertwining his hands together greeting the sisters with a smile.

"Ladies…to what do I owe this unwelcome pleasure." He asked glancing at each sister making sure to linger his stare on Phoebe who looked unaffected. "Come to vanquish me perhaps?" He asked with a force laugh.

This was their second attempt to try to kill him. As soon as Phoebe found that he became the source after taking the hollow in, he was lucky enough that Phoebe's love for him was so strong that he managed to turn her evil. Of course, her sisters got in the way, and somehow were able to lead her back to their side.

They have tried many times to vanquish him but ever attempt had failed. They might be the all powerful charmed ones, but with the help of his seer, he was able to protect himself from their magic.

"Gee Cole; I would think your seer would have warned you about our arrival." Paige began, putting her hand on her side as she tilted her head. "What is she sleeping on the job?" she scoffed out bitterly. If there was, one person that Paige hated the most, it was Cole. He had destroyed her sister's life, and she was going to take great pleasure in destroying his.

"Did I hear my name?" The seer asked as she suddenly appeared in the room. Everyone turned there heads at the sudden appearance of the seer. She wore her usual outfit. Her hair was up and wore a long red robe that represented her evil nature. She saw the charmed ones with the purple potion in their hands and Phoebe holding the vanquishing spell in hers.

"Mrs. Turner," The seer greeted as took her place next to the source. "How good it is to see you again."

"Don't talk to her," Piper bit out scornfully. "You destroyed my sister along with my nephew and I will take great pleasure in vanquishing the both of you."

Cole slightly turned and peaked behind him hearing the gasps and growls from behind. "Leave me," He suddenly ordered earning a disapproving glare from the seer.

The demons and warlocks looked at each other in confusion wondering if this was sort of test. "Are you all deaf," He sharply demanded, "Leave me."

With one last glance at the source, everyone shimmered away except for one demon. "Boss," He called out. "Are you sure that was wise," He asked looking at the sisters. "Of, course I can personally take care of destroying the charmed ones for you if you like," He said with devil smile as he formed an energy ball in his hand. He was about to throw it when he was suddenly in flames and a piercing screech echoed through the penthouse.

Cole tilted his head rubbing his ear. "Pesky demons," He gritted. "I hate it when they are trying to move up the latter and dare to disobey my orders."

"You just made a big mistake telling all your demon buddies to leave," Piper commented raising the potion bottle in the air."

"My lord, I think this would be the best time to retreat." She said glancing at the sisters. "I have warned you of my vision and you will not survive this." The seer advised in fear that this wasn't going to turn out well.

However, Cole didn't pay attention to the seer but instead kept his eyes locked with Phoebe. She hadn't said a word since they arrived. He also noticed that she didn't have a potion in her hand. Could it be that it would be too painful to throw it in effect destroy him. It was true that he had hurt her in the past, but he didn't see anger or rage in her eyes like those that he saw in Pipers and Paige's but…regret.

"Hey, were over here," Paige said breaking Cole out of his thoughts. Cole looked away from Phoebe and looked at Paige smiling in a fake manor.

"So what, you think you can come in hear with Belthazor potions and vanquish me?" He asked with a half smile.

He glared and Piper and then at the seer only to turn his attention back to Phoebe. "You know I'm not that demon anymore," He said taking a step closer. The sisters though stood their ground not letting Cole get the better of them.

"This isn't the Belthazor potion," Piper said taking a hold on Paige's hand. "We came up with a spell that combined the Belthazor spell with something that Phoebe came up with her self." Piper pronounced proudly putting an arm around Phoebe's shoulders only to have her put her head down not wanting to catch Cole's hurtful glare.

"Phoebe is that true," Cole asked in a hoarse voice. Phoebe could only keep her head down as she bit her lip.

Cole swallowed a lump in his throat and then cleared his voice. "Then so be it," He announced, "Seer." Cole took a step back and suddenly the seer's eyes turned a white color. A strong gust of wind came and the sisters watched in horror as the seer built up power, electricity came from her fingertips.

"Hurry," Paige announced loudly over the loud wind. "Maybe if we destroy Cole then it will somehow stop all this.

Both Paige and Piper throw three bottles at Cole causing smoke to erupt around him. He tried to flame away but felt paralyzed. In fear, he watched as the sister huddled together.

"_Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda_," Piper began.

Phoebe felt tears form in eyes. She didn't say a word since they arrived because she new if she did her voice would betray her. She was so ready to vanquish Cole and was excited when she figured out the key ingredient that would vanquish the source for good. She realized that the power wasn't strong enough and that they needed the power of the Halliwell line to stand strong beside time.

However, coming into the Penthouse and seeing Cole since she left him, memories came flooding back to her and new that deep down, even though it had to be done, she didn't really want Cole gone.

She watched as the first set of flames engulfed Cole. Her eyes locked with his and a lump formed in the pit of her stomach.

"I will always love you." Cole admitted weakly

Phoebe heard Piper finish her part and Paige was next.

"_Astrid, Helen, Laura, and Grace_," Paige added as the seer became stronger.

Phoebe watched as the flames grew higher and new that she was about to be free but she couldn't ignore a twinkle in Cole's eyes. She prided herself in being able to read Cole. For an instant Phoebe could have sworn she something different in his eyes. For the evil that was once, there was gone but for split second, she could see Cole. The man that she had fallen with.

"Hurry," Paige yelled to phoebe. "The seer is almost done charging."

Phoebe began saying her part. "Vanquish this evil…" She suddenly stopped knowing that something didn't feel right. She couldn't stop looking at Cole and something deep down told her to stop.

Paige and Piper didn't pay attention though and finished it off. "_From time and space_" However nothing happened causing both sisters to look at glare at Phoebe.

"Phoebe what are you doing…" Piper asked aggravated. "Say it before we all get killed.

However, Phoebe kept quiet as Cole raised his arms up in the air and nodded at Phoebe with a smile. Right before the seer had a chance to attack the sisters she was engulfed in flames herself causing her to scream. She looked back at the source with hateful eyes and in seconds a loud boom was heard and the sisters including Cole turned there heads from the blast.

The wind stopped blowing as all the things that were flying around the room suddenly dropped on the ground with a thud.

Both Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe as Phoebe stared at Cole who was sweating and heaving trying to take a breath. Without the spell being completed, the flames disappeared and Cole felt himself able to move again.

"What the hell just happened. " Paige asked in astonishment.

"I don't understand," Piper began. She looked at Cole with confusion. "Why did you save us?" She asked. She then looked back at Phoebe as she grabbed onto her sleeve, "and how did you know that he was going to do that?"

"His eyes," Phoebe whispered as Cole took a step forward in caution. "This doesn't mean…"

"I know," Cole said as he slowly brought his hand on her cheek." But it's a start."

Paige watched the exchange and couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. "Piper what does this mean, I mean he is still the source."

"Not now," Piper said as she watched as Phoebe allowed Cole to take her into his arms. "Not now."

5 Years Later

Two-year-old Sam Benjamin Turner cooed as he took another bite of his smashed carrots. Phoebe watched as Sam munched on his food, his blue eyes looking around the penthouse as he put his fingers into his mouth.

Phoebe smiled watching her son. She still couldn't believe how she had gotten here. Five years ago, she was going to vanquish his father and if she never took the leap of faith, Sam wouldn't be here today.

Just then, white orbs filled the room. Paige and Piper appeared and Phoebe smiled seeing the piece of paper that Paige held in her hands.

"Hey," Phoebe greeted as she rubbed her hands with a napkin. "Is it finished?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"Yup," Paige smiled handing a portrait she had done of the baby as well as herself and Cole. Phoebe was standing next to Cole with his arm wrapped around her as Phoebe held baby Sam in her hands.

"I still can't believe how well Cole came out considering you added him in with only a picture." Phoebe said taking the portrait from Paige's hands.

"Yea and you better be grateful," Piper commented. "You wouldn't believe the fuss she made about having to stare at Cole even if it was only a picture, longer than she had to…I still have a migraine." Piper teased.

"Hey!" Paige said playfully hitting Piper on the arm.

Phoebe wanted something special for her son when he grew older and thought a portrait of his family would be something that he could cherish for the rest of his life. Not only that but if ever there was a time, god forbid, that Phoebe had to vanquish Cole again at least there was something that Sam could remember him by. However, considering that Cole was the source, Paige refused to spend hours in a room drawing Cole. They had tried once but the fact that they never got along didn't help. Within minutes, they were already fighting causing Sam to get fussy. So instead, Paige drew herself and Sam and added Cole into it later.

"Look honey," Phoebe brightly said showing him the picture of his family. "That's you," she pointed... "and that's me and who's that…" Phoebe playfully asked in a baby voice as she pointed to Cole. "Who's that…?"

"Dada…" Sam mumbled as he spat up a bit.

Piper chuckled. "Oh, wow isn't that-"

"Yea… Oh, my god" Phoebe said excitedly. "I gotta call Cole." Phoebe quickly grabbed the phone and dialed his cell phone number.

"Did I miss something here," Paige asked leaning towards Piper's ear.

"It's the first time he ever said the word Daddy."

The phone rang ten times but wouldn't give up. She new that Cole wouldn't answer if he was in the middle of something but this was just too important. Phoebe tapped on the desk a couple of times and was about to give up when…"Cole?...yes I know that your busy…I don't care, this is to important…I don't care if…Cole Turner if you don't get your flamy ass home right now then you are sleeping on the couch tonight."

Phoebe hung up the phone and quickly turned back to her son. Within seconds flames appeared in front of the witches startling Paige.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that." Paige gasped putting her hand over her heart.

"How dare you…" Cole yelled. "I am the source goddamit and you will not speak to me like that," He ordered fiercely pointing at Phoebe.

"Excuse me," She replied putting her hand on her hip.

Piper and Paige both glanced at each other knowing that they were about to get into it. "Okay, well we are going to go," Paige, announced grabbing Piper's arm.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He barked suddenly taking notice of them.

"We were just leaving," Piper said before orbing out.

Cole turned his attention back to Phoebe. "Now tell me, what the hell was so important that you had to drag me out of a meeting with my associates."

"Cole I haven't seen you all day at least you can do is kiss me." She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Cole sighed and felt his anger starting to diminish. "That's not fair," He said with a hoarse voice. He went to grab her around the waist but she pulled back.

"Don't you want to know why I called you here?"

Cole grunted. He looked over Phoebe's appearance and realized he hasn't spent much time with her lately. "Is it important," He asked quickly wanting desperately to devour her right there.

"Yes," She smiled taking a seat next to Sam. She got his attention and held his little hands. "Who's that Sam?" Phoebe asked pointing at Cole.

"Phoebe what are you-"

"Come on Sam…who is that…who is that," She tried in a baby voice.

Sam looked up and smiled. "Dada," He greeted waving his arms up in front of him.

Cole stood there stunned not believing what he was hearing. "Did he just call me what I think he called me."

"Dada," Sam called out again starting to get a bit fussy.

Cole smiled wide at Phoebe, and grabbed Sam and twirled him up in his arms laughing. "Phoebe he just called me Daddy."

"Well, it was more like dada but you get the point?"

Cole kissed Sam on the cheek and then proudly kissed Phoebe.

His family

"How did I ever become so lucky?" Cole asked disbelieve ably.

"Don't you think you have that a little backwards?" Phoebe asked. "How did I ever become so lucky?"

"We almost didn't make it," Cole frowned

Phoebe looked at Sam and played with his little hand letting him wrap his tiny hand wrap around her finger. "But we did…because with all the power of seeing the future the seer didn't count on your human half. You may be the source, but you being half-human is what stopped you from being completely evil. It is what saved me and my sisters that day."

"And it was you believing in me that saved us." He smiled before kissing her again.

"And now we are able to save innocents everywhere because of it. I am able to do my charmed duties and you being the source allow you to control and organize the underworld in our favor. It all works out."

Cole smiled. "You know what I would like to work out… call Paige."

Phoebe furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Just…do it."

Phoebe looked at him skeptically before calling out to her. "Paige."

Instantly, bright white orbs appeared with a vanquishing potion in hand. "What," she huffed. "What did Cole do?"

"Nothing," Cole bit out, "I am glad that you have that much faith in me," He said taking Sam out of Phoebe's arms. "Would you mind taking Sam for the rest of the day," Cole asked placing him in his aunt's arms.

"No problem but…"

"That would be all," Cole, announced waving his hand in the air.

"Look Pal…"

"Cole," Phoebe warned.

Cole sighed. "All right I'm sorry. "Paige would you please take Sam for the day I would greatly appreciate it."

Paige nodded. "Fine…you just better feel lucky that I have a soft spot for kids otherwise I would vanquish you on the spot." She said before orbing out of the room.

Phoebe looked back at Cole and sighed. "Now was that so hard…playing nice?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm the source…I don't do nice." Instantly Cole grabbed Phoebe around the legs and lifted her up.

"Cole…"

"I think some time with you is overdo," He smiled. "Don't you" he asked pecking her on the lips before shimmering away into their bedroom.

Entering the room, Cole threw Phoebe on the bed and instantly began devouring her mouth. "God, I miss this," Cole played with Phoebe's top lifting it up encountering naked skin instead of the expected bra. His mouth left hers briefly to let out a soft gasp.

"No bra?" he asked sounding slightly surprised.

Instead of answering him, Phoebe brought one of Cole's free hands to her naked breast. Her lips parted on a hard pant as his fingers pinched her nipple in between his fingers.

Phoebe gasped at the sensation and arched against his tight chest, she was amazed at how perfect his body looked and felt as she looked at him with hunger in her eyes.

Cole also took a second looking her over and couldn't help but think how beautiful she really was.

"What?" Phoebe asked as Cole's movements stilled.

"Nothing" He breathed out.

Phoebe went to the hem of Cole's shirt and lifted it over his head discarding it on the floor. Phoebe looked over his appearance and ran her hands over his body tracing the abs from working out.

Cole shivered at her touch. Phoebe smiled at his reaction and then used her nails to get deeper into the skin. "God, Phoebe after all this time…" He looked into her eyes and smiled. "You still have no idea what you do to me." He breathlessly admitted before crashing his lips onto hers again.

Phoebe took the advantage of her angle and pressed her hand against his hard member making him hiss. "I think I have a pretty good idea." She seductively answered.

Phoebe pushed Cole away a bit and unbuttoned her pants slowly as she ran her hands over her body touching herself in places and in ways that she new Cole liked. Cole watched as she touched her middle, throwing her head back and moaning, and then looking at him telling him to come and claim her.

She trailed her hand back to Cole's manhood and grabbed it through his jeans stroking it ever so slowly. "Uh…" He chocked out.

Phoebe smiled seductively as she sucked on Cole's ear lob pushing her jeans down and slipping out of them with Cole's help.

She was so beautiful and god did he want her. No other girl has been able to make him feel like this. No other girl had been able to keep up with him. Phoebe was the first girl that was a challenge to him. She argued, was loud, and drove him insane and he loved ever minute of it. She made him feel…not evil

Cole went to his pants and released himself from it rubbing his manhood on her panties making Phoebe gasp at the feeling his eyes grew dark with lust at that moment.

Cole went down and grabbed her panties sliding them down as she lifted her center allowing him to remove them. Cole shrugged of his jeans and went to the bedside table grabbing a box of condoms taking one out, ripping it open with his teeth, and slipped it onto himself finally settling back into her middle.

Cole leaned down and kissed her deeply. Phoebe closed her eyes losing any sense of thought as she felt his tip at her entrance. Looking into her eyes he urgently pushed himself inside of her opening claiming her making head shoot back as she closed her eyes at the sensation.

Cole pushed himself deeper into her as the angle changed at bit. He nuzzled his face into her neck and breathed in her scent. He stilled for a moment letting Phoebe get used to his size and finally when he felt her walls expend he lifted himself u,p almost coming out of her, and than thrusted himself back down the farthest he could.

"Cole…" Phoebe moaned swallowing hard, breathing hard in his ear making Cole shiver.

"Fuck," Cole mumbled trying hard to control himself.

Phoebe wrapped her legs around Cole's waist giving him more room to move. HE thrusted in and out faster and faster a little bit harder each time. Both Cole and Phoebe perspired at bit as heat generated between them.

He could feel himself about to go over the edge so he put his hand between their bodies and rubbed her cilt wanting her cum at the same time he did. Phoebe threw her head back as she got dizzy and grabbed onto Cole as she her walls tightened.

Cole, feeling her tightness, fell over the edge coming inside of her gasping for air as she let his body weight settle onto hers.

He rode her little longer letting her come down from her orgasm. Cole's body felt like a tone of bricks and didn't move from his position feeling spent. Phoebe just lightly kissed his head enjoying the feeling of him inside of her.

When Cole regained some part of his strength back, he rolled over to his side letting Phoebe lay her head on his chest as he pulled the covers over them.

Phoebe closed her eyes and felt herself swift into a deep sleep feeling completely satisfied. Cole couldn't believe how lucky he was. Just years ago the love of his love was going to vanquish him alongside her sisters and now, as he listened to her breath, he felt thankful that he was a father and a husband and would never let anyone or anything ever come between them again.

He was truly grateful for his second chance.

REVIEWS!!! I hope the sex scene wasn't to bad. Again, If you liked this and want me to continue writing PLEASE tell me. I get discouraged when people don't review.


End file.
